Lovely Tonight
by blaien
Summary: Blaine had been pacing around the small tent pitched in the field of the garden where the ceremony was to take place for nearly an hour. "Do you take this man, blah blah blah?" Cooper recited for the millionth time, rolling his eyes and sitting against one of the metal poles holding up the small room. "I do!" Blaine said with conviction. "I do, I do, I do, I do!"


Blaine had been pacing around the small tent pitched in the field of the garden where the ceremony was to take place for nearly an hour.

"Do you take this man, blah blah blah?" Cooper recited for the millionth time, rolling his eyes and sitting against one of the metal poles holding up the small room.

"I do!" Blaine said with conviction. "I do, I do, I do, I do!" Blaine shook his fists, trying to burn the words into his brain.

During their rehearsal, he'd messed it up three times.

_"Yes! I-I mean, I do!"_

_"You be—SHIT! I do!"_

_"I love you. Oh for fuck sakes!"_

__"Blainey, you won't mess it up! During rehearsal, they were just you being unfocused. You've got this, buddy. You'll be fine." Cooper reassured, quirking his lips.

"I just…I want this to be good, for Kurt," Blaine fidgeted.

"Blaine?" Burt's head poked through the tent opening. "Oh good, you're ready. Kurt's having a nervous meltdown in his tent. I thought I'd let Rachel talk him out from it," Burt explained, strolling into the tent with Carole behind him.

"Oh, Blaine! You look as dashing as ever!" Carole cooed, snapping a few candid shots before kissing Blaine on each cheek.

"How're you holding up, kid?" Burt asked, patting his soon-to-be son-in-law on the back.

"I-I'm good. A little nervous, myself, actually." Blaine trailed off, twirling his engagement ring in his fingertips.

"A little?" Cooper interjected. "Blasphemy, kid. Would you like to share with your future parent-in-laws how many times we've practised your I do's?" Cooper raised his eyebrow, standing up and brushing off his tux.

"Oh, Blaine," Carole teased, shaking her head. "Now, pose with your equally dashing brother and let's get some money shots!"

Neither Cooper or Blaine felt the need (or particular want) to explain to Carole what a money shot actually was.

"Kurt, deep breaths! I just got a text from your dad, he said Blaine and Cooper are here and dressed appropriately. No one's missing a tooth or pulling a runaway groom. You can relax now." Rachel gripped Kurt's arms, staring him right in the eyes.

"Not yet, Rachel! Haven't you seen the movies? They start walking down the aisle then they realize they're making a big, big mistake, then they turn and sprint in the other direction, then they jump on a horse and try to ride away!" Kurt rambled.

"Jesus, Kurt. Stop. Being. Ridiculous. Blaine isn't going to leave you at the alter, you know that." Rachel's voice softened.

"I-I know. I'm just…Rachel, what if this…us, me and Blaine, what if something changes…what if…" Kurt couldn't say it. He wouldn't.

"Kurt…" Rachel reached out, catching Kurt's stray tears.

"What if it's too soon, Rach? What if we don't know each other enough? We've only been together for four years and—"

"And you're more in love than I've ever seen two people be. This was meant to be, Kurt. It's fate." Rachel squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "Now, let's fix your complexion and go get you married!"

The ceremony was quaint, close friends and family squeezed up close to the alter, while extended family and friends sat farther to the back. The entirety of New Directions was present, along with some of Blaine and Kurt's Warbler friends, the two ex show choir members taking up two full rows near the front.

The whole area was flourished with bright colored flowers, soft swaying willow trees and a glimmering coy pond.

Guests began to turn their heads as the wedding party began to assemble and begin the winding walk down the cobblestone pathway.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._  
_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. _  
_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,_  
_I want to come too._  
_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. _

The bridesmaids look stunning in their plain white toga dresses, flowly and light and perfect for the occasion.

After the flux of bridesmaids and groomsmen, it was finally time for the two grooms to enter from opposite sides of the garden, together.

_No one understands me quite like you do,_  
_through all of the shadowy corners of me._

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._  
_All of the while I never knew…_  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._  
_All of the while I never knew…_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._  
_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._  
_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,_  
_Now I'm shining too._

The boys locked eyes from across the gardens, they couldn't see the gorgeous flowers that they'd spent weeks picking out. They didn't see the carefully decorated archway that sat in between them, no. They only had eyes for only each other.

_Because, oh because_  
_I've fallen quite hard over over you._

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know._  
_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone…_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._  
_All of the while I never knew…_  
_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._  
_All of the while, I never knew…_

_All of the while, all of the while…_

The boys finally met in the middle as the song drew to a close, guests and the wedding party taking their seats. Both men felt their nerves melting away, every fear they'd had about this day was knocked right out of them the moment they laid eyes on each other. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Dearly beloved ones, we're gathered here today to witness the melding of two hearts, the fusing of two souls, the joining of two bank accounts," The crowd chuckled appreciatively. "To join these two young men in the sacred joy that is marriage."

"Hi there," Blaine whispered, his hands squeezing around Kurt's instinctively.

"Hey, handsome." Kurt breathed out the words, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Now, the vows." The officiator gestured to the two men. Kurt swallowed hard, reaching into his tuxedo jacket to pull out his little folded piece of paper.

"Blaine," Kurt fumbled a bit with the edges of the paper. "I was going to start these vows by telling you all the things I love about you, and be extremely cheesy and lovey-dovey, the exact kind of stuff no one wants to hear for the millionth time," The audience laughed softly, Blaine bowing his head to smile and blush. "So instead, I'm going to list all the things I hate about you. There are five, to be precise." Blaine swallowed, not sure where Kurt was going with it.

"The first thing I hate about you is that you're always more rational than I am. You see the logical and sometimes obvious things that my diva-adled brain seems to overlook. And for that, I love you," Blaine quirked his lip, a gracious smile.

"The second thing I hate about you is that you always know how to make me smile when I really don't want to. You find a way to show me the silver lining that I can't see when there's thick storm clouds all around me. And for that, I love you, too." Blaine's eyes were glossing over with unshed tears.

"The third thing I hate about you is how often you make me try new things. Every now and then you get this crazy idea that you're convinced is the best idea in the world, but for me it's something I've never considered because it lies outside of my protective shell. But you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes and you abuse that to the end of the earth and back," Blaine chuckled softly, a noise that was music to Kurt's ears. "But, in the end, I usually end up enjoying the new experiences, or finding something good to take away from them. And for that, I love you so." Kurt felt tears prickling at his eyes as he watched Blaine react to his words.

"The fourth thing I hate about you is the way you over-gel your hair into submission. You never listen to me when I tell you you're damaging your hair. You will whine and groan about how awfully untamed your hair is, even before I've hidden your hair gel," The crowd giggled lightly at the comment. "But you do let some days go by where you let your curls free. Those are the days where I run my fingers through your hair as much as I can, and you let me attempt new styles and techniques that even I'm skeptical to try. And for that, I love you more." Blaine full on sniffled, Kurt looking up to catch his gaze before powering on.

Kurt wiped his falling tears with the back of his hand. "The fifth and absolute last thing I hate about you is the fact that I don't hate a thing about you at all. I can't imagine hating any bit of you." Blaine let out a breathless laugh, followed by his own tears spilling over. "You make me happier than I can ever imagine being, you allow me to be my complete self, you make me feel like I'm home whenever I'm with you. You've become my everything over the past four years, and I don't want to ever have to spend another day without you in my life, never another night without you by my side, never another holiday get together without your help in the kitchen," The audience laughed more quietly, most people overcome with emotion.

"I don't want to waste another second being your fiancé. I want to be your husband, for now, forever and for always. I love you." Kurt hastily caught another tear before sliding his vows away again.

The audience sniffled as Blaine gathered his thoughts after Kurt's beautifully touching speech.

"Kurt, I'd first like to say that I wish I'd thought of writing these down. But, you know me better than that," The audience laughed admirably.

"In fact, that's what I love about you, one of the million things. You're passionate about everything you do, your attention to the little things is what makes you different from anyone else I've ever met. In fact, I've never met a man more passionate about the pigmentation difference between fuchsia and magenta." Soft chuckles errupted around the crowd.

"Your ability to love with all of your heart is really the most gracious thing about you. You give everyone as much love as your heart can hold, even saving a bit of room for new people you meet on a daily basis, showing them nothing but compassion and the utmost respect. Your heart is bigger than I could ever hope mine would be." Kurt took a moment to sniffle, wiping away another tear.

"You have this…gift, of being able to make me feel like I'm the most treasured person in the world," Blaine shook his head as he spoke.

"In my world you are," Kurt mumbled quietly, just for Blaine to hear.

"The way you look at me from across a crowded room, like all you want is to have me close. The way you hold my hand when we walk through Central Park, like you're afraid I'll slip away. The way you say I love you, even when you're half asleep and completely beat. The way you let me curl up in your arms after I've had a rough day. You…you just make me feel so _loved_. And if I can make you feel even a _fraction_ of how loved you make me feel…well, practice does make perfect." Kurt chuckled breathlessly, his cheeks coloring.

"I-I wish I had more to say other than I love you, but it's true, I really do." Kurt smiled gently, his hand squeezing Blaine's tighter. "But I feel like there's nothing more that needs to be said. My heart is yours for the taking, if you want it. I'm yours, forever and always. You're the only one I ever want to be with, the only thing I'll ever need. You keep my world spinning 'round, Kurt. And I hope we can share the rest of eternity together, just me, you and our coffee maker," Blaine and Kurt laughed together, just quiet and intimately. "I love you, Kurt alla luna e ritorno." Blaine wiped another tear before inhaling deeply.

"Now for the rings," Blaine pulled Kurt's ring out of his pocket, holding it in shaking fingers. "Do you, Blaine Everett Anderson take him, Kurt Elizabeth-Eagen Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do." Blaine breathed out the words, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. _This was it. _Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger, next to his engagement ring where they would both stay till death did they part. Or it fell down a drain.

"And do you, Kurt Elizabeth-Eagen Hummel take him, Blaine Everett Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for rich and for poor, till death do you part?"

"_Please_," Kurt exhaled the word, the audience and Blaine laughing louder and jovially. "Oh! Oh my god! I mean, yes, _yes_! I do!" Kurt's cheeks flushed a violent red, his head bowing in embarrassment.

Kurt swiftly slid the ring onto Blaine's finger, his hand shaking as much as Blaine's.

"Well, I'm happy to pronounce you, our lovely guests of honor, the newlyweds, Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson! You may now kiss the groom."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kurt murmured before Blaine's lips sealed over his in a warm kiss.

Cheers erupted around the garden as the two newlyweds kissed for the first time as husbands, tears on their cheeks and love abundant in their hearts.

The ceremony flowed easily into the reception, just like Kurt had wanted. The guests were guided through the magnificent garden on their way to the reception tent.

The tent was decorated with hanging strips of gold, soft pea green and a lavender pastel. The tables were each decorated with wide, glass vases which held the floating tea lights and various flower petals.

Everything was _perfect_.

When the emcees, Finn and Cooper, finished their opening speech, Kurt and Blaine were finally called in to make their big entrance.

The couple was greeted by loud cheers, hoots and even some whistles, and of course plenty of teary eyed relatives.

Kurt and Blaine quickly made their way to the center of the dancefloor, posed for their first dance as a married couple and thesong began to play softly.

They swayed in slow circles, ignoring the tempo of the song in favour of holding each other close and letting the words of the song soak into their skin, sink into their hearts.

"Hi, husband." Blaine whispered, his lips just centimetres away from Kurt's.

"Hello there, husband." Kurt chuckled angelically, his nose brushing Blaine's in the motion.

Neither man said much more than that, pressing closer yet and holding impossibly tighter. They looked deep into each others eyes, having a silent conversation that only they understood.

As the song drew towards the end, a small chanting for a kiss broke out amongst the guests and amateur photographers.

"Should we indulge them?" Kurt inquired with a smile.

"This is more for us than it is for them. Remember, they aren't the ones that get to kiss you or I." Blaine smirked, dipping Kurt and pressing their lips together in a chaste and passionate kiss.

The rest of the reception went as perfectly as perfect could be.

Rachel's maid-of-honor speech was sweet and less rambly than Kurt was expecting.

"I've known Kurt for five years now, and every year he's gotten a little bit taller, a little bit wiser and a little bit more fashionable." The group snickered, while Kurt lolled his head to the side with a look of happiness on his face. "But, who am I to talk?" Rachel gestured to her obnoxiously large flower headband that she had insisted upon wearing during the reception, if not to embarrass herself, rather to embarrass Kurt.

"We've had our ups and downs, and I'd like to think that we've had more ups than downs, well, considering we despised each other for a while somewhere in the mess that they call high school," Rachel sipped from her champagne. "It would be easy for me to say that these two lovebirds are cute as ducklings and have a bright future ahead of them, but you all already knew that," The audience clapped in agreement. "But I am going to tell you what I told Kurt earlier when he was having a mental breakdown. I looked at him and confessed that I've never, _never_, in my twenty-one years seen two people more in love with each other, which is saying something because I watch a _lot_ of Keeping Up With the Kardashians." Kurt snorted loudly, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"But honestly, Kurt," She turned to the man himself. "You are so, so, so incredibly lucky that you have someone like Blaine in your life. Don't ever let him go, even though at this point, letting him go would be a bit of a hassle…" Rachel shrugged, both men laughing appreciatively. "But I'm sure you wouldn't do that anyway. I don't know what that says about Blaine, seeing as he's got you now. But I can assure you both that whatever it means, the fact still remains that you two really lucked out."

"If you ever take any of my advice, let it be this bit," Rachel pointed to the couple. "Hold onto this feeling and draw out the memory when you have your first fight as a married couple. Remember how good the honeymoon sex is when the other one rolls over and says "Not tonight"," The audience let out booms of laughter. "And last but certainly not least, hold onto this love, because what you have is a once-in-a-lifetime deal, and you two deserve all the love in the world. Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses, clinking and sipping happily.

Kurt rose to kiss Rachel on the cheek, thanking her profusely.

"Just following my maid-of-honour duties," She winked.

The best man speech, split by Cooper and Finn was equally as charming as it was touching.

"So, since me and Finn are brothers to these to lovers, we figured we'd trade some info, give you each little tips about each other. I mean, you guys are bound for life," Cooper started.

"So we're gonna give you some inside info about each other," Finn smirked at Kurt. Oh dear god.

"First off!" Cooper pulled out queue cards. "Blaine likes to run around with underwear on his head," A picture of a much younger Blaine with spider-man boxers draped over his head appeared on the projection screen. Blaine shook his head at his brothers antics.

"Second, Kurt enjoys bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles." Next, a picture of Kurt with a bubble mohawk, sitting in a bubble filled tub appeared. Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Next, Blaine likes to dance to Hanson, be warned, it can get pretty violent." A little video clip of Blaine dancing around his old living room popped up, him in a cute little bowtie and all. On the chorus of the song, Blaine's arm swung out, knocking over the tall table lamp that then shattered into pieces. Just before the video cut off, you heard Blaine's loud cries for Cooper. The whole room burst into laughter.

Their speech continued like that, making jabs at past adorableness and past embarrassment, all in good fun.

The guests chatted happily throughout dinner, enjoying the chocolate fountain and dessert table with much enthusiasm. Many of the guests also enjoyed the wedding favours of coffee beans, tea, and hot chocolate mixes in cute little resealable canisters.

Kurt danced with his father, Carole and Blaine's mother, receiving love, congratulations and many tearful bits of advice.

Blaine danced with his mother and Carole, and received a large hug from Burt, all three wishing him and Kurt the best and all of their love.

The DJ was ever so friendly and even took requests from the guests. Which is why at one point in the evening the entirety of the guests was up on their feet dancing to the Macarena and the YMCA.

As the night finally began to end, Blaine and Kurt decided it was time they headed to the airport to jet off to the quaint and peaceful village of Kelowna, British Columbia. It wasn't an overly expensive trip, but the beautiful sights they would get from their private mountain-view lodge were totally worth it. Besides, both men didn't have plans of leave their bed for the first few days, anyways.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged amongst the grooms and their loved ones before they climbed into their limo, rolling down the window to wave at their guests for a final time.

"Take lots of pictures!" Carole called, snapping away excitedly with her own camera.

"Get out of the bedroom every now and then, eh?" Cooper exclaimed, winking in the process.

"Have fun!" Finn called, his mouth stuffed with a chocolate pastry.

"Be safe." Burt shouted, his eyes watery and his facial expression neutral. All night the man had gone without shedding a tear, but watching his son ride away into the future (_with his husband, no less_) made Burt lose it altogether.

And as the limo pulled away, Kurt and Blaine finally took a moment to stare at their matching wedding bands. It was all real. They were married. That was it.

And in that moment, neither man could recall a moment when they were more happy and in love then they were right now. And nothing could take that away from them.

Not a thing.


End file.
